callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Shi No Numa/Trivia
Trivia *In the downstairs of the starting hut there is part of a wall that is blown up and on fire. On the ground is a piece of paper which says "Die Glocke", followed by two words which are illegible. *On the Black Ops ''version of this map the player can find a radio that talks about the group going to the future because of the Wunderwaffe DG-2 overloading the teleporter. *On the ''Black Ops ''version of this map if the player stands in front of a perk machine that's spawning a message will appear saying "''You must turn on the power first!", even though there is no power on this map. *There is a radio in the storage hut which plays the audio of the start of the Verrückt trailer. *In the player spawn room in Shi No Numa, there is a person that has hung himself. When the player detach the body from the rope by using grenades and start knifing it, the screen flashes white and all players die and revert back to round one. When detached, any zombie that touches the dead body will die instantly. **It is confirmed that "Peter" is the man that is hanging from the rope in the starting area. *In Kino der Toten's loading screen, a picture depicting Shi No Numa can be seen on the top right of the screen. *In the Comm Room one can see what looks like large radios. If a player stands by these large radios and shoots them, they may hear a very slow voice saying, "...please save us," and "God!" * This is the first Zombie map in which the soldiers' profiles are known. * When the Mystery Box is moved, it says above it look up to see the light and a picture of a light beam hitting a hut. There is always a light shining on the location on the Mystery Box. * If the player is on the way to the storage room, turn right down the stairs just before the door and go to the fence, if the player looks carefully they should be able to see a massive red rock pulsating with electricity coming out of it and the player's character will say something when the player shoots at it. This is a meteor containing Element 115. * The crawlers take on a new appearance in Shi No Numa; instead of crawling on their stomachs like their Nazi counterparts, their bodies are now upright. **There is a chance that crawling zombies can become faster than if they had legs. *Sometimes the player will hear the voices of characters that are not there e.g. hearing Takeo when Dempsey and Nikolai are the only ones in the game. * In the Storage Room, a player may hear what sounds like someone banging on a metal door. This is usually followed by a low whisper saying "Save my soul." This eerie whisper is heard throughout the map's swamp areas. *By opening one of the doors that lead to the rooms with the perks in the middle of the round, up to three zombies will spawn on top of the previous zombies that have already spawned. Even if the player has reached the max amount of zombies per round, they will still spawn. However, this is not the case in the Black Ops version as no new zombies will spawn. *In the comm room there are several other radios and next to one of them is a picture of a dog. *The word "Tunguska" can be found in one of the two small huts connected to the balcony outside the spawn point. *In the starting hut, in the starting room, there are loud speakers in the roof. *If the player touches the hanging man and go back to level one, the map may be a different color. *At 0:18 in the trailer some zombies with red glowing eyes instead of their yellow glowing eyes can be seen. *The iPhone version has an easter egg. By opening all areas, the game will ask the player to search for a grave (marked Peter), and the knife will become a shovel. The player will receive the Wunderwaffe DG-2 after digging the grave. *In the Doctor's Quarters, on the ground near the Perk-a-Cola machine, there is a note reading "It could be used to power HAARP..." HAARP is a US Air Force program used to monitor Aurora Borealis and missile launches. It is suggested it is used to manipulate the weather, and this note suggests it could be powered by Element 115. *During the trailer in the beginning when Tank is firing the MG42, it makes the Type 100 sound. *On the floor of the Doctor`s Quarters there is an anatomy poster about the human skull, this poster is similar to the one in the main hut, though the one in the hut is about ripping arms from shoulders. *By either no-clipping or using a sniper rifle, players will be able to see a metal plate on a cabin, that says, "The power will destroy us all". *On the iPhone App, one must be cautious when activating the zip-line, as getting hit by it will result in being downed. *When someone purchases the Type 100 off the wall, it is possible to watch it appear and go into the wall on the other side. Also, once it stops, the player can still see a bit of the magazine poking out. *Outside the Comms Room, there is a note in the swamp, ripped in half and covered in blood. Visible words appear to be 'Send', 'Berlin', 'The', 'Waffe'. This is on the iPod Touch app. *This is the only zombie map that actually displays what each perk costs on the machine, where as on other maps it will say 10 cents on the machine. *This is the first map to have randomly spawned Perk-a-Cola machines. *This is the first map to introduce the Wunderwaffe DG-2. *In the Code, it's called "Sumpf", which is German for "Swamp". Category:Zombies Mode Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Trivia Category:Zombies Mode Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Trivia